mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Tamar
}} Tamar the Wanderer was a recondite Elementalist loyal to the Great Conflux, seemingly Human. He participated in the Demon Wars on the side of the Ironfists, and was the Elemental Lord of Air during that period. Biography A Protector of Lives Unlike Ciele, Fiur and Erdamon, Tamar did not participate as a commander in the Demon Wars, instead revealing himself only after the Grand Forgesmith Khazandar had crafted Armageddon's Blade. One month after Catherine Ironfist abdicated the throne of Erathia to continue the war in Eeofol, she was met by the visitor: "a tall slender man dressed in long robes, his face hidden behind an azure hood. The silver runic trim of the deep blue robes glimmered slightly, diverting attention away from his withdrawn countenance. All that was visible of this mysterious man's face was his neatly trimmed black beard and strong lower jaw. He spoke in low tones, barely above a whisper, with a slight accent noticeable." Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade. New World Computing. Scenario: To Kill A Hero. 1999. Introducing himself as "a walker of the planes, a seeker of knowledge, a protector of lives worth saving", he revealed he had arrived to share with Catherine a vision he had had. The portent revealed possible futures of light and shadow: Tamar assured Catherine that her abdication ensured she had chosen the path of light, but warned that "others, loved ones and those trusted deeply" were also beginning to face that crossroads. He instructed Catherine to choose wisely, "for if you do not help those whom you love and trust, I fear you will know much grief", before disappearing in a flash of lightning. Tamar's warning stirred in Catherine's mind: she presumed he had meant her husband Roland Ironfist, whom she feared had been consumed with feelings of revenge and hate against the Kreegans due to his long, seven-year imprisonment at their hands. Tamar emerged again not long prior to the siege of Kreelah. Appearing in the darkest hours before the dawn, he awoke an annoyed Catherine to impart further wisdom. In a soft whisper, he spoke that "the pale warrior often called Devil's Bane I have foreseen to be of great import in your endeavor. He alone is the key to victory here. You must see he is given the Blade and sent to Kreelah to face King Lucifer. He has a destiny to fulfill that no one must be allowed to interfere with, for if he is to fall, everything shall turn to chaos. Oceans will boil, the ground shall swallow entire cities, and everyone will die a horrifying death. I do not think that you would want this possibility to come to pass, am I wrong?" Catherine agreed with a sigh, and Tamar advised her to take heart in the ensuing conflicts, that "heart is the one thing the devils cannot crush". The Elementalist bid her good luck before vanishing "as if he had never come, as if he were a mere dream". Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade. New World Computing. Scenario: Oblivion's Edge. 1999. Regardless of the fact that Catherine had heeded Tamar's warning, the Reckoning he had described occurred in 1175 AS, but at Gelu's hands, not Roland's. Heroes of Might and Magic IV. New World Computing. 2002. Trivia *Tamar introduced himself as the Elemental Lord of Air, despite the fact that Shalwend already occupied this position between Might and Magic II: Gates to Another World and Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer. It is possible Tamar briefly succeeded Shalwend while Shalwend remained imprisoned by Escaton in the Plane Between Planes, making him a valid claimant to the title. Appearances * Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade Sources Category:Heroes III: Armageddon's Blade characters